Forbidden String
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: After so many pushes, Sasuke has finally tripped over the edge of sanity. Yet with his ambition slipping away before his own hand could ever fulfill, a forbidden jutsu is used, thus tying their lives together. ItaSasu. Yaoi. Incest.
1. Prologue

**Forbidden String**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Summary:** After so many pushes, Sasuke has finally tripped over the edge of sanity. Yet with his ambition slipping away before his own hand could ever fulfill, a forbidden jutsu is used, thus tying their lives together.

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains mature theme of dark incestuous yaoi, blood play, some violence and character with unstable mentality. If you find any of the contents disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so please don't flame me about that.

**Pairing: **Itachi/Sasuke (Incest) There might be more as the story progresses.

**Note: **The text written in _Italic _is Sasuke's POV.

**Edit: **Following Sasuke's new appearance in Part 2 of Naruto manga, he's carrying the sword 'Kusanagi', so I decide to change the weapon he's using against Itachi in this chapter from a simple kunai to the Kusanagi.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

_I know I don't have much time left. I know it's only a matter of time before I lose myself, completely. I know what He wants. It's so clear what he's doing to me despite how many times I try to escape. Me and my sanity. _

_There's so little of the old me left...so little of that thing so-called 'sense of morality'. And now…all I can see is nothing…but the shade of... enticing red. _

**Prologue**

_Red, red, red. Reddest redness staining everywhere – my clothes, my hands, my hair, my face…and even on my lips where I sweep my tongue across, feeling the familiar coppery, bittersweet tang. A taste I've come to adore. How ironic. _

_I feel the corners of my lips twitch, slowly curving into their customary smirk – maybe that's something that doesn't change much – as I take my time marveling at the wonderful yet nostalgic sight I myself have created…_

Many bodies lay scattered on the ground – all dead, all lifeless – drenched in their own pools of blood. Weapons had been drawn – most seen lying in splinter – shuriken had been used – still be seen embedded in some of the solid surfaces around the area – to kill, to protect themselves, whatever it was, their owner had failed. Above them, the cold full moon still shone brightly, illuminating the ruthless crime so obvious to the eyes of the beholder as if to mock those who had fallen.

Traces of blood went as far as an eye could see. Some who might have fled had never had the chance to. They had never succeeded; for it was clear in the rule of the ninja that one must held the respect for oneself, thus never beg in front of an enemy, especially one as cruel and heartless as a monster and one breaking the rule deserved nothing but most painful and merciless death. Because…

In that monster's eyes, begging for your life was the worst crime of weakness and such weakling had better die than struggle with such pathetic life.

"You're making quite a scene, aren't you?"

_I hear him say. And I can't help but smirk even more, for as much as he appears to be his usual indifferent self…_

**_I can see, my dear brother, the scene does effect you. _**

_I pull my katana out of the body lying at my feet it has impaled – Kusanagi didn't cut only grass like its name 'Grasscutter'. The more blood it spilled, the more beautiful it became as scarlet droplets decorated its black blade before seeping into the metal as if the blade drank from the blood it had shed. _"Don't you like it, brother? I think I have it quite exact to what you had once arranged for me." _The sword of snake, some had called it. Maybe that was true. Because the blade didn't poison only the victim it cut but also the mind of the wielder to become absorbed of its marvelous sharpness._

_The more it cut, the sharper it had become. _

_My finger traces its sharp edge in fascination. Oh, how I wish to just plunge this sword all the way through his still-beating heart, wanting nothing more than to feel the warmth of his blood – my own blood – on my skin. That is…_

**_If someone like him does have a heart. _**

"…"

Two pairs of blood-red Sharingan eyes caught each other in the bleakest silence of an intense gaze. Two pairs of eyes…so much like each other. Two face structures…different in some details to distinguish yet agonizingly similar. Everything was so silent. Everything was so still as if unmoving that there was only the chill of night wind that carried the foul scent of blood to their nostrils.

_Why don't you say anything, brother? Why are you so silent? Do you not want me to achieve the goal of becoming like you – even surpassing you? These eyes of mine see nothing but red. All is red but you. You who stand there in stark contrast of the redness of my world…You who I cannot wait to see blending into this shade of chaos that stills my vision. Because… my dear brother, that way, I will not suffer seeing that face that haunts me non-stop anymore. _

_I thought you are waiting for this day, this challenge. You should be pleased, brother. Why are you so silent? Your indifference doesn't disturb me, your presence doesn't upset me as much as that little twinge of sadness – or was it remorse? – I have seen in those cold, unfeeling eyes of yours even for one brief moment. And yet you remain silent. Silent and unmoving. Only gazing at me, piercing me with those red, red eyes of yours. _

Silence. Bleakest silence. The sheer silence could be deciphered as both a gift from heaven and the worst kind of thing on earth. For the latter was capable of shattering the state of calmness, slowly rotting one's spirit – turning it from iron to rust – as it was overwhelming. And the latter case was nothing different even with a state of mind as far beyond sanity.

Just like every time between them, it was Sasuke who lost his calm first. His temper was soaring, his anger was scorching – searing at his own wounded soul. And as a mark of his betrayal, his thirst for power for the sake of hatred, the curse seal gleamed and spread from the nape of his neck where it had been marked, extending all over his snow-white skin. His released chakra flared threateningly as if responded to his burning anger.

"Uchiha Itachi, I will kill you."

And then the battle started – the battle between blood and blood, brother against brother as the younger one's kunai clashed with the older one's katana in a blinding flash. The sky was dark and the moon still shone. One's expression was pure hatred while the other was all unreadable. Did one ever know whatever going on in Uchiha Itachi's head? No one knew…not until that last-but-not-last moment.

The brothers' battle went among the solitary field of lifeless corpses. Metal against metal. Jutsu against jutsu. Time went on like days and nights, nights and days. It felt like eternity. Yet the night was still and the pale full moon was still glowing, casting its silver ray upon their last dance. A dance to the realm of death. One misstep and you were the one that fell.

And yet as they danced on and on, neither had yet made their mistake. They still waltzed there, on the dreadful battlefield with their captivating grace – the pride of the Uchiha Clan. The beautiful performance that was true beauty in the spectator's eyes. The spectator whom the two combatants were too occupied to notice until it was too late.

Akasuna no Sasori, the master puppeteer, was watching the fight with his never-tiring eyes and with his intense observation for every movement of the two, appreciated this blood fight in its tragic aesthetic. Yet in his eyes, he knew for certain that this fight couldn't last forever, for humans weren't invulnerable but so frail that the cruelty of time could rot them. Sooner or later, one of those two would be tired, thus the end of the fight, the end of the beauty. And Sasori knew better than to just wait and let it end the way it was.

If the beauty was to age, to perish, he would be the one to end it before time and preserve the beauty everlastingly, even if it was just a shot in his memory. Because he wouldn't have to remember anything that was the weakness of men.

With one slight movement of a finger, a life was given to the non-life. A bloody corpse once lying in peace bounced back with a crimson coated katana in its grip.

"And now, let's close the curtain."

Faster than its own self while living, the dead puppet charged forward with the blood-coated katana though which the edge was now dull; the tip was still as sharp as one fine spear.

The two brothers were still fighting, occupying themselves with eyes intensely locking on each other, trying to read and predict what move would be the next.

It was in this moment when Sasuke decided to strike that the silver sliver of the moonlight caught the sharp tip of the wielding-by-the-dead sword to glitter. And on its own accord, Itachi's body moved.

Splash!

_Blood. Blood again. It's all red and red. Your blood is so warm against my skin. And your heart that I once thought was never there is now pulsing against my chest. You're so warm…and so close. _

Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump.

_I could hear the sound of heartbeat beating. For once, I wonder if it's your heartbeat or my own. _

Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump.

_Frantically it beats, faster and faster and now I know that it isn't yours but my own. _

Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump.

_Your blood is seeping, your life is fleeting but it isn't by this hand of my own, for Kusanagi has slipped from my grip the moment you flung yourself at me. You took the sword instead of me. You covered me with your own bloody life. Why? Brother, why? _

_My world of red is fading, blurring more and more as something as warm as your blood on my skin slides down my cool cheeks. And my heart is beating faster as I know it's nothing but tears. Tears that I haven't shed for so long. _

_**Tears that I don't want to shed for you.**_

"I always make you cry, don't I, little brother?"

_Blood trickles down the corners of your lips but I can see you're smiling. Truly smiling. And I can't stop the tears from coming more. I hate you for making me cry. I hate you for taking everything away from me…even your own life. _

"I hate you, Itachi. Do you hear me? I hate you!"

_And life is slowly fleeting. You're slipping away from my grasp again. How much I chase, how far I've gone, you're still out of my reach 'til this very end. I cannot hate you more. Hate. Hate. Hate. Like you told me to. Hate. Hate. Hate. I hate you so much that I cannot let you go. Not like this. Not so easy like this. _

_Hurriedly but accurately, my hands form the seals – many, many different seals that these Sharingan eyes of mine have learnt to remember. Forbidden as it is, I won't let you slip. _

_**If I can't kill you, you have to live to suffer. **_

_**If I still live, you will still live. **_

_**You will not die until I die. **_

_**You will bleed because I bleed. **_

_**But you will feel pain – both yours and mine. **_

Slowly but surely, the younger Uchiha descended his soft lips upon his brother's blood-smeared ones, breathing into him one half of his life. The first forbidden kiss from the cursed forbidden jutsu. The completion of the attaching of the string.

"From now on, Uchiha Itachi, your life is mine."

…………………………………………………………………………..…

"Looks like the curtain couldn't be closed yet."

The sole observer said to himself as thin lips formed into an amused smile. Now that he had watched the show, he was interested to see it 'til the end. Once a string was attached, the puppeteer would play until the performance was over. And although he wasn't the one holding the string himself, he wouldn't waste his opportunity for this most twisted yet beautiful show.

But now that the play was started, the night was over. And as the cold full moon was shrouded by the veil of dark cloud, the shadow of Akasuna no Sasori also disappeared.

**TBC**

That's all for the prologue of this story. I know I shouldn't start a new story but I have this idea running around in my head for quite a while now and if I don't start writing, not only would it nag me non-stop but also if I wrote this later, I don't think the flow would be as good. (Not that this one's that good. :P)

This is another of my 'cest piece. And while I've still got more stories to finish, I also have another idea to write. I hope you don't get bored with the pairing or my writing first. :sweatdrops:

Feedback would grant me the will to go on. (Sounds corny but true. XP)


	2. Insatiable Scene One

**Forbidden String**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Summary:** After so many pushes, Sasuke has finally tripped over the edge of sanity. Yet with his ambition slipping away before his own hand could ever fulfill, a forbidden jutsu is used, thus tying their lives together.

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains mature theme of dark incestuous yaoi, blood play, some violence and character with unstable mentality. If you find any of the contents disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so please don't flame me about that.

**Pairing: **Itachi/Sasuke (Incest) One-sided Orochimaru/Sasuke

**Note: **This fic has been written long before Sasuke's real appearance in part 2, so it (i.e. characteristic) won't be following the canon. I; however, will try to keep the story as close to the canon as much as possible. Also, I would like to apologize to all my loyal fans. I appreciate your undying support and for that I thank you very much.

I'm back and although I know I have failed so many promises of updating, I'll at least try to update and dust off my stories now. (For those who want to read the uncensored version of my fics, the links in my profile work now.) But I haven't written anything in English for like…a year or what? I hope my writing doesn't become too bad.

I can only hope this fic lives up to the expectation.

Oh, by the way, for those who think Sasuke kissed Itachi because of his emotions in the Prologue, I would like to say that the kiss was just a part in the jutsu as I have written 'the completion of the attaching of the string', so yeah, it was supposed to be an empty kiss. But the switching of the POV was something I would like to try, so sorry if that confused you. This chapter I'm back to the old style, so I think it'll be easier to read.

(And also, sorry for the long note.)

…………………………………………………………………………..…

_Human can never get enough, can they? They never seem to satisfy with what they have. And to get the thing they want, the thing they need…they strive, struggling so hard – sometimes to the point of being pitiful – to obtain that something. But when you finally get that something… _

_Will you still ask for something else? _

**Chapter I: Insatiable (Scene One)**

Once you have gotten something you never before had – something you have been wanting, needing for so long – will you let go of it?

Not so easily.

Naturally, you would want to hold that something close to you as if it was your only treasure in this cruel world that you had forsaken… holding it so close like you were possessed by a ghost of possessiveness… clinging to it like you were the only one that was truly worth appreciating that something…or…

Someone.

Someone who was once so dear and preciously close to your heart. Someone who had stabbed you through that same heart once and over and over again with sharp knife of cold, uncaring words – poisoned with the curse to burn in eternal hell of hatred – so that that dark, deeply wounded heart could feel the light it had denied no more…

Long, tapered fingers languidly moved along smooth, pale skin, caressing it so painfully slowly as if memorizing even though it was the face that he knew oh-so-well.

The owner of those thin fingers' lips were slightly parted – almost to the point of being sinfully sensual though unbidden – as if in trance, as beneath long fanning lashes, those dark, obsidian eyes followed the movement of the fingers.

It looked surreal – the picture before these eyes of his…like a dream that supposed to be hazy but wasn't. Like a memory that supposed to fade but only repeated itself over and over even if it was intangible. Still it was there. He was there. And the memories were also there…as clear as a glaring mirror.

Those younger, happier days when his brother was still his brother…when his brother was still his life…his everything…

A set of tapping, albeit gentle, on the ebony door snapped the boy out of his trance. Obsidian orbs immediately bled blood-red as Sasuke turned to regard the figure, whose chakra he already knew so well, behind the thick piece of wood and metal that was the door.

"What do you want?" He inquired, almost monotonously if it wasn't for the slight trace of irritation laced in his voice.

There was a pause. And – even with the door and the wall barring his vision – he could sense the person's stance shifted.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to have a word with you." Kabuto's voice was soft but the meaning of the words it delivered was anything but. The keyword 'wishes' obviously staked that soft spoken sentence as an immediate order.

The Sharingan heir narrowed his eyes.

"I see." He replied eventually. And casting one last, longing look on the still unconscious form – pale as if in death – on the bed, he got up and with earnest care – but not even less grace – strutting his way toward the door where the medic nin stood waiting, making sure those ever curious eyes caught nothing but darkness within his room.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

To 'have a word' with him literally meant 'have a word', for it was clear – even to those convicted most ignorance – that the order given was just for one certain golden eyed snake sannin to check that his beautiful to-be body was still safe and intact – meaning not losing a limb or two or getting an ugly scar too visible to mar the milky-white, flawless skin.

To make sure he couldn't escape even though that blasted curse seal was oh-so-disdainfully-noticeable on the nape of his neck.

There was no more word spoken from the glasses-wearing man as they walked toward where their master – temporary in Sasuke's term even though he didn't know how to get rid of the curse seal yet – was waiting. Kabuto was striding quite a distance ahead of him but not too far that he couldn't sense his light footsteps sweeping against the stony floor. The man was wary of him even if he didn't clearly show it.

The white haired-man was addressing him with much more caution than he used to be these days as if he feared someday the ferocious beast hidden beneath the calm, expressionless surface was going to strike, lashing out at him with uncontrollable madness.

Because Kabuto had always been the more observing one. He knew better what he was dealing with and he noticed how the boy had changed and how that wild, bloodthirsty beast had manifested itself inside the boy.

And for this knowledge alone was enough to make a snort out of Sasuke.

_Hn. Nosy bastard._

Even if Kabuto's power proved to be less intimidating and easier to deal with than the evil sannin, it was harder to keep a secret secret from the man.

_As if he could do anything…_

"We're here." The white-haired man said, stepping to the side to let the Uchiha directly face their master who was sitting on what seemed like a throne. Eerie blue flame shone from within the hollows that replaced the eyes of the enormous stone snake statue.

The snake sannin regarded his precious to-be body with eyes those of a hungry predator. Those golden, narrow slit eyes slowly roamed the Uchiha's body as if in fascination.

Sasuke didn't miss the way Orochimaru licked his lips…how the creepy man's eyes twinkled with so much desire he wanted to swallow him whole. Yet when in front of a predator, especially one that was deadly skilled, there was no easy way of escaping but to pull a predator back lest you quickly fall prey, tasting a vicious tang of venom from those sharp, accurse fangs.

Instead, the raven haired-boy gazed back, unwavering, not batting a single eyelash – face as still an expression as one wearing a Noh mask.

For a long moment, everything was stilled – not even one bit of movement – even from the third party – saved for the light, steady sound of breathing. In the end, it was Orochimaru himself that destroyed the silence, chasing away the moment of stillness that had once prevailed there with a quirk of his thin lips as he regarded the young genius with amusement.

"You seem to be surprisingly in a good mood today, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru began silkily, taking in the stench of blood of which evidence could be seen even in the dim blue light on the boy's clothes – some was caked on his hair and skin. Though he doubted most of it was the boy's own but of lower, dirtier classes, he could still tell Sasuke had bled in a battle more than he had remembered.

Because once he had an opportunity to taste the much treasured advance bloodlines' blood, he would never forget them – scent or taste. Especially, that of an Uchiha, which was quite…unique. A tang of sweetness in a scorching hotness that could burn even Jiraiya's giant mountain frog's throat.

"What is the cause of this sudden good mood, I wonder." He went on, that amused smile never leaving his lips.

"…" Apparently, the sannin had been talking too much for the usual 'a word' standard. Still, the man was precise about him being in a good mood. Not average people's good mood, though. Twisted, spiteful with a brilliant gleam of satisfaction it was – so much that it led their staring match not to end in a gruesome clash of manipulation curse and doujutsu. For that fact – and the state of his mood – Sasuke deemed the old snake deserved his answer, if not all of it.

Allowing himself a little smirk, he said:

"Having thought of a better way for revenge."

"Oh?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow as he pried on. "And what, humor me, is that?"

On hearing that, the boy smirked even more. Yet he said nothing. However, it wasn't hard to tell that this time the 'humor' didn't reach his red eyes. Instead, they bled a shade darker as if to reflect those thoughts of spite he had.

If the old snake were to have an inkling of the Uchiha's thought, he didn't show any of it. Still smiling, he beckoned the boy to come nearer.

"Come here, Sasuke-kun. Let me see to those wounds." He then said in a creepily sweet voice. It sounded a bit raspy, though.

"…" Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw Kabuto, again, shift. Willing himself not to roll his eyes or let out a snort, he did as he was told, moving closer toward where his master was seated.

"Closer." Orochimaru demanded again.

Sasuke took another step.

"Closer, Sasuke-kun. I won't bite."

Sasuke suppressed the urge to retort and stepped closer and closer until his legs touched the man's knees. Now if the extremely pale man asked him to sit on his laps, he would laugh. Master of manipulation or not, the man wasn't so outright straight-forward and to be too straight-forward with him meant instant denial. Yet being too subtle was something he looked down upon, also.

However, none of that was the case at the moment.

Sickly pale arm shot out, as sneak as a snake itself, thin fingers tracing the trail of blood on the still open wound on his left shoulder where the kimono couldn't hide. Before Sasuke decided those fingers lingered too long, Orochimaru drew back; bringing those blood-coated digits to his lips and one by one, leisurely put them in between the thin pair, taking time sucking the intoxicating, burning flavor of the cursed blood.

Then, after a long, disgusting yet suggestive moment and one last swipe of his tongue, Orochimaru drawled. "Kabuto."

The medic nin, as if in queue, stepped up the stairs pretty quickly, knowing exactly of what to do. Ignoring the usual glare Sasuke gave him; he grabbed the brat by an arm, tugged the crimson tainted white kimono off one milky shoulder and proceeded to heal the wound. The smaller ones were left untouched since it wasn't worth the loss of chakra. Besides, he knew Sasuke wouldn't want it and that the boy didn't scar that easily.

Yet, as the only serious wound was completely closed, Sasuke wasn't allowed to go yet as Kabuto's grip was still firm on his upper arm. The Uchiha's porcelain face was marred with a slight crease of an eyebrow as the glasses-wearing medic nin gave him a knowing look – a look he didn't like – and announced to him an almost full syringe containing some kind of ill-colored substance he didn't think he want to know of.

But he took precaution anyway.

Sharingan eyes narrowed slightly, he asked: "What is that?"

"This?" Kabuto repeated, lips cracking into a somewhat twisted grin rivaled that of Orochimaru.

"A newly successfully tested drug, Sasuke-kun, of course." Orochimaru offered. Not that the information he gave was already obvious.

"Nothing harmful, that I can assure you of." Kabuto continued. "This…medicine helps stimulate your chakra channels. It is very helpful that it is almost like training – keeping you in a fighting-like state – even though you're not. The subjects given this medicine in the experiment have proven to be much more prepared and stable at using high level of chakra. Isn't that interesting?"

"Hn." was all Sasuke said.

The medic nin; however, took that as a permission and proceeded to give the boy his injection. Without alcohol, the boy didn't even flinch as the needle sank deep into his flesh.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke inquired as the process was over and Kabuto went off to clean his syringe, being the apparatus-loving bastard that he was.

With that creepy grin still plastered on his pasty pale face, the snake sannin nodded.

Pulling the kimono back in place, the Uchiha heir didn't hesitate but quickly spun on his heels.

Orochimaru watched him go. Even with that lithe, delicate-looking body, every movement, every trace of the boy possessed grace and strength as he could feel raw power – fierce and untamed like the dangerous beast Kabuto acknowledged of – rippling off him like sheen of heavy vapor. The old snake licked his lips.

That beautiful body was soon to be his. But now that the Uchiha heir had fascinated him so much, he didn't want him just for that…

Now that the boy couldn't escape him – even though Sasuke had gotten much, much stronger – as long as the curse seal was on him, he was already trapped.

And Orochimaru wanted all of him. All that was him.

All soon to be his…

…………………………………………………………………………..…

_Red, red, red. Red was everywhere. Spiraling from the black, black branches as the wind plucked and hurled them playfully. Red carpeting the dry, earthy ground where soil piled and rocks hid. So red it was… this autumn… _

_Red, red leaves spilled from their mothers that were the trees, descending down and down, lightly touching the aged zinc roof of the front gate of the century-old- temple, beneath which stood a small figure of a little boy whose skin was pale as if neglected by the sun yet wasn't so corpse-like as it was loved and kissed by the gentle glow of the silver moon…whose hair and eyes were as dark as night itself…_

_Those traits alone were easy enough to tell apart the family from which the little boy was from despite the crest decorating the back of his black shirt. _

_Yet it didn't matter if those characteristics helped point out who the boy was, for to him just that voice – even in a mere whisper – or that face, it was enough to tell. _

_Because this was his little brother. Sweet, childish and innocent. So clueless of everything but ever so intent of striving, wanting to know…learn… _

_A foolish little one he always was… _

"_Nii-san." The little boy said, small ruby lips parting, emitting the word. _

…_So foolish but even more so endearing it should be a forbidden sin. _

"_Sasuke," He heard himself, in a much younger voice, say "What are you doing? Come back here. Mother will be worried."_

_Little Sasuke just looked at him with large, coal-like eyes and smiled brightly – his brightness almost swallowing him in. "But nii-san is with me so 'kasan won't be worried, right?"_

"_Sasuke…" He began in a gentle warning tone but before he could really say anything, the boy laughed – his laughter ringing like silver bells – turned his back and him and started to run. _

"_Let's play Giant and Prey, nii-san. You'll have to catch me first." _

_And off into the forest the boy ran, out of the old temple's gate, down and down the red covered steep path that went as far as an eye could see. _

"_Come catch me, nii-san. Catch me if you can." _

_Red leaves whirled around the place as the child's voice faded into the distance, twisting and ensnaring together to obscure his vision. And once it was clear, the door out of the temple was already close…locking from the other side. _

…………………………………………………………………………..…

Long, fine lashes fluttered open, revealing from behind the heavy lids deep obsidian orbs. Those dark orbs suddenly took in the darkness that was his surrounding, slowly adjusting it to his vision.

"…" With a soft rustle of his cloak, the man sat up, contemplating the strange dream that he had had. Yet not before long, the memory of what happened before reminded him of its existence, pushing aside any stray thoughts of the vivid red, autumn world. As if in reflex, his hand wandered toward where the fatal wound should be.

No. It wasn't bleeding.

There wasn't a trace of any wound, even.

He should already be dead but…

Uchiha Itachi narrowed his eyes as he shifted them into Sharingan mode. Those eyes narrowed even more as his only suspicion was confirmed.

There was a red string of certain special chakra attached to the left of his chest where his heart was and…

There was a soft click and the ebony door was pulled open.

Doubtlessly, the other end of that string was also tied to a certain someone's heart.

The same heart he had once mercilessly stabbed at.

**TBC**

There, I finish this chappie, finally. First English Uchihacest fic after a whole year break. It seems like forever. But ah well…

Actually, I wrote another part about Sasori but I think that part is better put in scene two, so it will be in chapter two, scene two of Insatiable instead. (Meaning the next chapter we still use the same theme.)

Anyway, comments and reviews are more than just welcome. So feel free to let me know what you think. ;)


End file.
